ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyubey
"I want you to make a contact with me and become a magical girl!" a line Kyubey commonly says to those who can be turned into magical girls Personality Is a being that has absolutely no emotions, instead it shows a facade based on the current satiation it is in. It seems to have no issues with ripping the souls of creatures and storing them in gems while neglecting to tell those to whom they're doing this to "because they never ask". It views anything it does as not wrong as long as everything that was asked was explained, for exp if you were to ask it "what happens when I become a magical girl" it would tell you the entire process and how it works, however it would not care after that point if you decide to not listen,neglect certain details, not ask questions about certain details, or forget about them. it's unable to show human emotions as mentioned before, however it was stated it likes being pat,eating, and hot baths despite not needing any of these things to live. Appearance Kyubey is a small, cat-like creature. It has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around its longer ears. At the bottom of the ears, it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. These ears seem to be what turns the girls into magical girls, as seen when it makes gem. It has a large tail and pointy ears, the inside of them being dark pink. Backstory it's race was there since the start of space and time miles away from what is now called "the milky way galaxy". They were watching the universes progress from a far, and what they figured out they did not like. It turns out the energy in the universe was close to dying out, because of this the universe was unable to expand. Their race's economy system and overall evolution of mind and body depended on the universe continuing to expand. Because of this, they desperately searched the entirety of the existing world looking for a proper fuel source to allow the universe to keep pushing forward. That's when they stumbled upon earth after years of searching, they discovered earth and a race of creatures able to feel and process emotions and work together. They've watched this species to see how they treated the world around them and were surprised to each separate person seems to treat things differently. As their race all saw things though an emotionless hive-mind, they were unable to understand how these races did this, so they researched into the potential of the energy of human emotions. They discovered that hope and despair could be used as an amazing fuel source for the universe and can actively keep it moving along, so with this they began to set up a system to better harvest this energy. They began to pull out human's potential, giving each of them magical capabilities able to be passed down though genetics, allowing the progression of powers to keep on. Abilities Wish granting: They can grant any one wish to humans within reason. (not able to ask for more then one wish, unable to turn someone into god-like beings, ect.) however, their abilities can revive someone as long as their soul consents to being revived, they can heal any injuries or disables in other people, and do quite of bit of miracle work. however, once the wish is granted you become a magical being under their command and will. Power granting: After the wish-benefactor gets their wish, they get a power based off their wish. (if you wish for someone to be healed, you heal faster). They also get the normal Strength/Healing/Agility/utility depending on their weapon. (for exp, a pole weapon might extend longer and axe might chop down enemies quicker and be easier to throw, ect) Fun Facts * The spelling of Kyubey's name in Japanese is peculiar. It uses a mixture of hiragana and katakana, and the long u sound in "Kyu" is marked with a small u (ゥ) instead of a large u (ウ) or dash (ー). Both features are fairly uncommon and non-standard. * Before the anime's first dark plot twist aired, head writer Gen Urobuchi said on his Twitter account that the "Kyu" in Kyubey's name comes from the English word "cute". This was a lie meant to further mislead fans into thinking that Madoka Magica is an innocent happy show. In a later episode, it was revealed that "Kyubey" is, in fact, short for "in'cuba'tor". * Kyubey's appearance and name share an affinity to Kyuubi, which are mythical Japanese foxes with nine tails. In folklore, Kyuubi were known to possess men and have them do the Kyuubi's bidding, a trait identical to Kyubey's desire to collect energy from magical girls.